Her Favorite's Movie
by Ayanoshida
Summary: Dari sebuah film yang menjadi kesukaan mereka, para pria ini mencoba meniru adegannya untuk sekedar menggoda dan juga sebagai ajang pendekatan yang cukup sukses. Character x Reader
1. Dracula II: Ascension 2003

Dari sebuah film yang menjadi kesukaan mereka, para pria ini mencoba meniru adegannya untuk sekedar menggoda dan sebagai ajang pendekatan yang cukup sukses.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : M for mature scene, AU, Parody, typo, OOC, & OC.

Inspired by Dracula II: Ascension 2003 (Hollywood Movie)

Character x Reader

…

Lilin itu menyala dalam genggamanmu. Listrik yang padam tiba-tiba membuatmu harus merasakan sepuluh menit meraba dalam kegelapan hanya untuk menyalakan sebatang lilin. Sambil berjalan perlahan dalam penerangan lilin, kau mencari lilin lain yang tersimpan dan menyalakan beberapa dan menaruh setiap batangnya di tiap ruangan. Keadaan di luar memperlengkap suasana dengan petir yang menggelegar dan hujan deras seperti badai mulai menerjang tiap dinding luar rumah yang kau tinggali ini.

"Oh," desahmu sambil memandang keluar jendela yang juga dihantam dengan ganas air hujan. Kau menggigit bibirmu saat seseorang yang kau tunggu belum kunjung pulang seperti janjinya sore tadi.

Kau berjengit kaget begitu merasakan napas hangat seseorang terasa berhembus di belakang lehermu. Kau cepat-cepat menolehkan kepala dan mundur dengan waspada. Tak ada siapa pun. Setelah selama beberapa saat memastikan dengan benar bahwa hanya kau sendirian, kau pun melangkah pelan ke sebuah sofa besar dan berbaring di sana sambil memejamkan mata.

Kau rasanya seperti nyaris tertidur saat hembusan napas hangat terasa di lehermu. Kau menggeliat nyaman dengan napas hangat yang menerpa di lehermu dan juga dadamu yang rasanya terbuka. Rasanya begitu asing, namun membuatmu mendambakan itu lagi dan lagi dalam hati.

Sampai akhirnya, kau lalu memaksakan diri membuka matamu dan mengerjap beberapa kali. Awalnya kau merasa bingung begitu kegelapan menyapamu. Apakah lilin-lilin itu sudah habis sehingga padam dengan sendirinya karena mencair? Batinmu sambil memperkirakan berapa lama kau tertidur di atas sofa besar itu.

Sambil meraba dalam gelap ditemani kilat yang memberikan pencahayaan sesaat, kau pun berhasil masuk ke kamar. Kau menyerah menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung pulang. Mungkin hujan yang seperti badai ini membuat orang itu tertahan dan memilih menginap, begitu pikirmu. Kilat lagi-lagi menyambar, dan sinar yang memancar karena tirai yang terbuka membuatmu tak sengaja melihat ke arah cermin meja riasmu dan mengerjapkan matamu beberapa kali setelah melihat pantulan dirimu sendiri yang terkena cahaya kilat selama dua detik sambil memegangi dadamu.

"Eh? Kenapa kancing kemejaku terbuka semua?" serumu setengah terkejut.

Sambil lagi-lagi memandangi cermin yang memantulkan kegelapan, kau menunggu kilat lagi sampai tiba-tiba sapuan hangat dan basah terasa di lehermu dan membuatmu menjerit kecil. Tak lama dekapan hangat pun terasa dari belakang tubuhmu dan membuatmu terkurung. Kilat yang menyambar beberapa detik yang singkat membuatmu semakin memekik begitu melihat tubuh seorang pria mendekapmu dari belakang dan menggoda lehermu dengan hidung dan helaan napasnya.

Pria itu memanggilmu dengan suara parau membuatmu mematung selama beberapa saat.

"Te-Tetsuya?"

Tak berapa lama kilat sekali lagi menyambar, dan kali ini wajah Kuroko Tetsuya, terpantul di cermin dengan senyum menawannya padamu yang balas memandangnya dengan penuh keterkejutan selama beberapa detik. "Ya, ini aku." Katanya dengan suaranya yang lembut.

Wajahmu seketika memerah. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" jeritmu kecil menahan malu begitu Tetsuya lagi-lagi menggodamu dengan hidung dan napas hangatnya. Pria itu kini menggoda dadamu yang masih tertutupi kain berenda-hadiah pernikahan dari sahabat wanitamu-itu dengan pijatan lembut. "Sejak kapan kau pulang?"

Ia tidak menjawabmu. Kau memekik kecil begitu merasakan gigi rapi Tetsuya mengigit kulit lehermu pelan. Kau dapat merasakan bahwa Tetsuya hari ini begitu berbeda. Selama kau bersamanya, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mengigitmu.

"Tetsuya," kau memaksakan diri untuk lepas darinya dan berbalik memandangnya dari kegelapan. Tetsuya melangkah pelan menghampiri meja riasmu dan menyalakan korek api yang dikeluarkannya dari dalam sakunya dan menyalakan sebatang lilin yang masih utuh berdiri di meja riasmu.

"Aku sudah pulang sejak sebelum hujan turun." Katanya. "Sepertinya, kau terlalu lama mandi."

"Oh…" kau menggigit bibirmu dengan canggung sambil memandangnya dengan malu.

Penerangan yang cukup remang membuatmu melihat sosoknya dengan jelas yang masih memakai kemeja putihnya dengan lengan yang tergulung. Tetsuya memandangmu cukup lama dalam keheningan sampai kau akhirnya menyadari bahwa setelah ia memandang kedua matamu, matanya menjelajah tubuhmu yang berjarak dua meter darinya. Entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengannya saat ini.

"Tetsuya," panggilmu dengan lembut.

Tetsuya mengerjapkan matanya dan tersenyum padamu. Ia menarikmu ke tempat tidur dan mulai menelanjangimu dengan tatapannya. Kau memalingkan wajah dengan malu, sampai kau pun membiarkannya melepas seluruh kain yang melekat di tubuhmu dan mulai menghembuskan nafasnya di setiap bagian tubuhmu yang sensitif.

Tetsuya tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Pria itu seakan mengedusmu seperti sedang menghisap dalam-dalam aroma tubuhmu sebelum ia memakanmu. Biasanya ia akan langsung mengecupmu perlahan sampai memberikan tandanya yang selalu membekas di tubuhmu. Tapi, kali ini dia seperti menahan diri dan bersabar, sehingga membuatmu mendesahkan namanya dan berharap ia akan mengerti dan memberikan apa yang kau minta tanpa harus mengatakannya.

Dan malam itu, kau melihat sisi lain dari suamimu yang begitu mendebarkan dan misterius.

…

Kau memandangi bayanganmu di cermin dan menyentuh bekas gigitan Tetsuya semalam yang membekas di lehermu. Kau juga lalu melihat ke bagian tubuhmu yang lain yang terdapat bekas merah bahkan sampai di bawah pusarmu. Wajahmu lagi-lagi memerah mengingat apa saja yang semalam kalian lakukan.

"Hai," sapa pria yang semalaman tak berhenti membuatmu mendesahkan namanya. Kau memandang pria berambut _baby blue_ yang berantakan itu dengan wajah semakin memerah. Pria itu hanya bertelanjang dada dengan celana kain hitam yang biasa ia gunakan saat mengajar di sekolah dasar. Kau lalu menundukkan kepalamu sambil mengutuki dirimu yang telanjang dihadapannya.

Suara tawa kecil membuatmu mendongak, dan kini Tetsuya lagi-lagi memeluk tubuhmu sambil bernapas di lehermu. "Tetsuya!" tegurmu lagi-lagi merasa malu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya sambil mengelus ibu jarinya di atas dadamu yang terdapat bercak berwarna merah.

Kau menahan dirimu untuk tidak mendesah. "Kau… uhm… kau terlihat berbeda." Ungkapmu dengan jujur.

Tetsuya balas memandangnya dari balik cermin. "Berbeda?"

Wajahmu lagi-lagi memerah. "Se-sejak kapan kau jadi suka menghela napas di leherku?" katanya dengan lirih menahan malu.

Tetsuya tersenyum lembut. "Bukankah kau menyukainya?"

"Hah?" kali ini kau memandang suamimu tak mengerti.

"Kau selalu menggigit bibirmu saat menonton Dracula Ascension." Katanya sambil menyebutkan salah satu film yang menjadi film yang paling disukaimu selain film bertema sama yang lain. "Terutama saat Dracula menghembuskan napasnya seperti tadi di leher Elizabeth Blaine."

Kau terpana akan kata-katanya, setengah tidak percaya bahwa ia memperhatikanmu sampai begitu detail. Kau mengigit bibirmu saat Tetsuya melakukan adegan yang sama saat ini. "Jadi, kau menggodaku?"

Tetsuya tertawa. "Ya, seperti itu." katanya. "Aku hanya mencoba mengikuti saran seseorang saja."

"Saran?"

Tetsuya lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Dan itu saran yang cukup bagus untuk kami semua."

"Eh?"

Tetsuya membalikkan tubuhmu yang lebih pendek dua puluh senti darinya dan membungkukkan pelan tubuhnya dan mengendus dadamu, membuatmu pinggangmu membentur wastafel dan kedua tanganmu memeganginya dengan kuat. Kau lagi-lagi menggigit bibirmu. Lagi-lagi ia menggodamu seperti tadi malam dan membuatmu dengan senang hati menyambutnya dengan merangkulkan tanganmu di sekitar lehernya. Namun, sebuah ingatan membuatmu menarik rambutnya pelan.

"Tetsuya," panggilmu. "Di mana Nigou? Bukankah kau kemarin pergi ke tempat reuni sambil membawanya?"

Tanpa memandangmu ia menjawab, "Aida _Senpai_ meminjamnya."

"Uh… tapi,"

Tetsuya menegakkan tubuhnya dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajahmu. "Hari ini hanya ada kita berdua." Setelah mengucapkan itu, ia menciummu dengan dalam. Kau perlahan memejamkan matamu dan membalas sentuhannya yang begitu menggoda.

Oh, bahkan kali ini dia menggodamu dengan hembusan napas hangatnya di antara kedua kakimu lagi. Sepertinya, kau harus berterima kasih untuk saran yang didapatkan dari kawan suamimu itu.

Owari

#jedotinkepala

_Thanks for read… _eh, ini ceritanya saya mau bikin _chara x reader. _Tapi yah… seperti inilah jadinya. Oke _chara_ selanjutnya… yang nyebutin nama salah satu _chara_ Kuroko no Basket di _review_, itulah _chara_ di _chapter_ berikutnya. Nggak janji sih bakal _update_ cepet, tapi semoga laporan saya selesai sebelum 13 Desember deh. Sekai lagi, terima kasih.


	2. Pride and Prejudice 2005

Dari sebuah film yang menjadi kesukaan mereka, para pria ini mencoba meniru adegannya untuk sekedar menggoda dan sebagai ajang pendekatan yang cukup sukses.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : M for mature scene, AU, Parody, typo, OOC, & OC.

Inspired by Pride and Prejudice (2005)

Character x Reader

…

Kau tak tahu sebetulnya apa yang sedang diinginkan oleh pria berambut merah itu begitu kau menginjakkan kaki di kantornya, dan kau disambut oleh pandangan tajamnya. Pria yang selama tiga bulan terakhir menjadi atasanmu itu memandangmu dari atas ke bawah seolah menilai dan menyuruhmu untuk duduk menghadapnya. Kau memandang pria itu dengan bingung dan bertanya-tanya apakah ada kesalahan yang kau perbuat dalam bekerja sehingga membuat pria itu terlihat menahan bendungan kemarahan di rahangnya yang terlihat mengeras setiap memandang gerakanmu saat mengambil kursi di depannya dan duduk.

"_Sachou_," kau memulai hendak ingin bertanya. Namun, pria itu memundurkan kursi kerjanya dengan gusar lalu mondar-mandir di belakang kursinya sambil sesekali memandangmu dengan kesal. Kernyitan di dahimu semakin dalam melihat tingkahnya.

"Hentikan!" katanya dengan nada tajam.

Kau mengerjap.

"Hentikan!" ulangnya lagi.

"Ano… maaf _Sachou_," katamu lambat-lambat. "apa maksud anda berhenti?"

Ia memandangmu tajam. Kau menelan ludah dan berharap bahwa pria itu tidak memecatmu untuk alasan yang kau sendiri tak tahu.

"Akashi _Sachou_,"

BRAK!

Ia memukulkan telapak tangannya di meja kerja dan memandangmu dengan tajam. "Hentikan!"

Baiklah, ini adalah kali ketiga pria itu mengucapkan kata yang sama. Kau memandangnya bagai tikus yang terjebak di sudut dan hendak diterkam si kucing.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku begitu gila dan menderita." Katanya dengan nada suara tegas yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri terlihat frustasi. "Aku sengaja mengangkatmu dari staf akunting biasa menjadi sekretarisku. Hanya karena itu kau."

Kau mengerjap bingung mendengar kalimat terakhir yang begitu ditekankan. Seingatmu, kau menjadi sekretaris pria itu karena kawanmu-sekretaris Seijuurou sebelumnya-tengah hamil dan memilih mengambil cuti sampai melahirkan nanti. Lalu sekarang, Seijuurou mengatakan bahwa ia sengaja melakukan itu karena dirinya.

"Aku ingin kau untuk membuang jauh penderitaanku. Sekarang!" perintahnya.

Kau ternganga mendengar ucapannya. Kau bahkan tidak sanggup bereaksi begitu melihat pria itu mengunci pintu dan menarikmu ke ruangan lain di mana tempatnya biasa beristirahat di sela-sela jam kerjanya. Di ruangan itu ada satu tempat tidur berukuran king size, dan membuat alarm bahaya dibenakmu berbunyi sehingga kau rasanya ingin segera kabur dari tempat itu.

Kau berbalik dan memutar kenop pintu cepat-cepat. Namun, Seijuurou tidak mengizinkannmu melakukannya dan dengan gerakan cepat menarikmu ke tempat tidur. Kau memandangnya setengah ngeri melihatnya melonggarkan ikatan dasi di lehernya sambil menindihmu yang tidak berdaya.

"Aku ingin kau membuang jauh penderitaan yang kualami." Katanya sambil memandangmu yang kini tengah terbaring di bawah kurungan tubuhnya. "Aku ingin kau di ranjangku. Sekarang!"

Kau terperanjat kaget. Kau seperti pernah mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkannya tadi sebelumnya. Hanya saja kau tak begitu mengingat pernah mendengar kalimat serupa itu di mana.

…

Sebulan yang lalu kau begitu senang mendapati novel karya Jane Austen yang begitu kau inginkan menjadi hadiah ulang tahunmu. Kau pernah menonton filmnya sekali dan langsung jatuh cinta dengan karakter Mr. Darcy yang begitu dingin, tak terjangkau, namun melakukan kebaikan yang tak terhingga di balik sikapnya itu. Kekasihmu yang mengerti kesukaanmu menghadiahkan buku yang filmnya begitu kau gemari dan menjadi kawanmu menonton saat di akhir pekan. Kau merasa begitu beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti dirinya. Terlebih lagi sebentar lagi kalian akan menikah, mengingat sebuah cincin dengan permata kecil yang melekat di sana. Begitu sederhana, namun begitu indah dan berarti bagimu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Seijuurou yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangmu.

Kau menelan ludah. Kau bertanya dalam hati, kali ini apa kesalahanmu sampai-sampai pria yang merupakan bos barumu sebulan ini begitu tidak bisa menahan-nahan emosinya di depanmu.

"_Sachou_,"

Seijuurou memandangimu yang berdiri dengan gaun tanpa lengan berwarna merah dengan motif air berwarna biru, namun tetap menonjolkan warna merah darah yang membuatmu terlihat sederhana dan biasa-biasa saja. Namun, tidak dengan Seijuurou yang memandangmu dengan intens.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?" tanyanya dengan nada tegas. "Kau tidak kedinginan?" tanyanya sambil memandangi bahumu yang hanya berhiaskan tali tipis yang menyangga gaunmu tetap terpasang di tubuhmu.

"Aku tidak begitu suka keramaian." Katamu sambil tersenyum minta maaf. Semoga saja kali ini bosmu memaafkanmu. Pesta itu dipenuhi oleh kolega-kolega bosmu, dan kau tidak begitu suka itu.

"Berdansalah denganku!" Katanya tiba-tiba.

Kau mengerjapkan matamu memandangnya heran. "Berdansa?"

"Kau mendengarku dengan jelas bukan?" katanya sambil merangkul pinggangmu dan menempatkan salah satu tanganmu di bahunya.

"_Sachou_,"

Kau berdansa dengannya di halaman berumput hotel yang begitu sepi dan jauh dari keramaian, ditemani langit malam yang penuh bintang dan angin yang berhembus perlahan. Berdansa seperti ini membuatmu lagi-lagi teringat akan novel Pride and Prejudice yang kau baca. Sepanjang cerita, pesta dansa adalah yang selalu dinantikan keluarga Bennet, sebagai ajang mencari jodoh untuk kelima putri keluarga Bennet. Tanpa kau sadari kau terkikik geli, mengingat pesta dansa telah mempertemukan Elizabeth dan Mr. Darcy.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Tanya pria itu dengan datar.

Kau berhenti terkikik dan menggeleng. "Um… tidak." katamu dengan wajah memerah.

…

Mr. Darcy…

Kau pernah mendengar kalimat itu dari film _favourite_-mu saat Mr. Darcy melamar Elizabeth. Kau baru saja akan beranjak sampai tiba-tiba kau menyadari pria itu sudah melepaskan pakaianmu dan memanjakan bagian-bagian tubuhmu yang terbuka dengan sentuhan tangan dan bibirnya. Kau berusaha mendorongnya. Ini tidak benar. Kau tidak seharusnya seperti ini bersama dengannya.

"_Sachou_, kita tidak seharusnya seperti ini!" serumu dengan keras, setengah menjerit dan mendesah mendapatkan sentuhannya.

"Diamlah!" katanya. Kali ini dengan perlahan ia memasukimu dan membuatmu mencengkeram bedcover di bawahmu dengan kuat. "Kau tidak merasakan betapa aku menginginkanmu sekarang?" katanya sambil bergerak perlahan.

Kau mengutuki dirimu yang masih sempatnya terpesona dan menikmati sentuhannya pada bagian sensitifmu. Kau menggigit bibirmu sambil menahan suaramu yang akan keluar karena rasa yang kau akui dalam hati begitu menyenangkan, saat pria itu bergerak dengan cepat di dalam dirimu.

"_Sachou_," desahmu sambil mencakar punggung telanjangnya yang berkeringat banyak.

"Sebuah kesalahan besar membuatmu menjadi sekretarisku." Katanya. Ia memelankan gerakannya dan itu cukup membuatmu tersiksa.

"Uh, Se… Sei…"

"Kau sering terlihat di hadapanku, tapi kau tak bisa kuraih ke dalam pelukanku." Napas hangatnya terasa di telingamu. "Melihatmu berada di kantor dan ruangan yang sama dengan ruang kerjaku… membuatku ingin berada di dalammu dan bercinta seharian di meja kantorku."

Kau terperanjat sambil mengernyit menahan rasa yang membuncah di dadamu akan fantasi dan kata-kata vulgarnya. "Kau… uh, tidak seharusnya…"

"Aku tahu." Geramnya lalu mempercepat gerakannya dan membuatmu terlonjak dan mendesah semakin keras. Tak berapa lama kau melepaskan rasa yang bergumul di dalam dirimu dengan jeritan yang melengking dan napas yang terengah-engah. Tapi, Seijuurou tidak berhenti. Ia menghujammu dengan setiap gerakannya yang membuatmu kembali mendesah tanpa henti sampai akhirnya kau bisa merasakan bagaimana ia menghempaskan seluruh cairan hangatnya di dalammu.

Kau mengerjap kaget dan berusaha melepaskan diri. "_Sachou_,"

"Berhenti menyebutku seperti itu saat kita sedang di ranjang!" geramnya, sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadamu.

Kau mengeluh dalam hati karena pria itu telah membuatmu seperti ini, terlebih lagi ia telah memberikan cairannya padamu yang membuatmu berpotensi hamil lebih cepat dari seharusnya. "Sei,"

"Aku tidak tahan lagi." katanya sambil mendongak dan menatap matamu. "Kau tidak tahu betapa aku rasanya ingin menghajar siapa saja pria yang memandangmu."

Kau mengerjapkan mata. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Saat pesta itu… kau tidak tahu berapa banyak pria yang menanyakan nomor kontakmu padaku hanya karena aku mengatakan kau sekretarisku, padahal jelas-jelas kau telah memakai cincin dariku ini." Katanya sambil menarik tanganmu dan mengecup jari dan juga cincin yang diberikannya sebagai tanda bahwa kau akan terus menjadi miliknya nanti.

"Kau… cemburu?" katamu setengah takjub dan ragu. Jadi, karena inilah Seijuurou akhir-akhir ini bersikap datar dan tak menyenangkan padamu selama di kantor.

"Tentu saja." Geramnya. "Kau milikku, tak akan kubiarkan pria manapun mendekatimu."

Kau terdiam, terlalu bingung untuk membalasnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian ia melepaskanmu lalu mulai berbaring di sampingmu sambil mendekapmu erat-erat dari belakang di bawah selimut.

Kau dan Seijuurou terdiam cukup lama, sampai akhirnya kau memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti. "Kenapa kau mengutip kata-kata lamaran Mr. Darcy?"

Seijuurou mengerjap, lalu membaikkan tubuhmu agar menghadapnya. "Dari sekian banyak kalimat yang ada, kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu di saat-saat seperti ini?" geramnya.

"Aku hanya mengutarakan apa yang kupikirkan sekarang, dan melihat kita akhirnya menjadi seperti ini di kantormu kurasa…" kau menghela napas dan terdiam.

Seijuurou menyeringai. "Setidaknya kau merespon apa yang kulakukan berikutnya." Katanya. "Hanya sebuah eksperimen kecil, dan itu berhasil membawamu kembali ke ranjangku."

Kau beringsut menjauh darinya, namun ia dengan segera menangkapmu dan kembali menindihmu dengan tubuhnya. "Aku menginginkanmu lagi."

Kau melotot tak percaya mendengar ucapannya. "Lagi?"

"Ya." Katanya sambil menggoda milikmu dengan dua jarinya yang bebas. "Sudah kuputuskan untuk mempercepat statusmu menjadi istriku."

"Oh… Sei, kita di kantormu. Dan… sekarang masih…"

"Jam kantor sudah berakhir sejak kau menginjakkan kakimu di kantorku." Katanya. "Sekarang, jadilah gadis yang baik dan aku akan membuatmu menjeritkan namaku sepanjang malam."

"Sei!"

Dan seperti biasa kau tidak pernah bisa menolaknya.

_Owari_

_Thanks for read, follow, and review_ (sherrysakura99_-san_, yume-nyaa_-san_, Silvia-KI chan, Reiki sa reta_-san_, Misaki Younna_-san_, Kaito Akahime_-san_, Lucia Michaelis_-san_, _-san_, _-san,_ dan eun88_-san_).

Perolehan _request_:

Akashi = 3 (Kau banyak yang demen juga ya, nak. #hehehe)

Kagami = 1

_Omodettou gozaimasu_ untuk yang pada _request_ Akashi, semoga ff ini layak untuk dibaca dan maaf banget untuk _rating_ ektrim-nya. Maaf juga kalo karakter _fave_ kalian saya bikin OOC. Hehehe… Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah membaca. Yang berikutnya, siapa yaaa?


	3. Harry Potter 5 2007

Dari sebuah film yang menjadi kesukaan mereka, para pria ini mencoba meniru adegannya untuk sekedar menggoda dan sebagai ajang pendekatan yang cukup sukses.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : M for mature scene, AU, Parody, typo, OOC, & OC.

Inspired by Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix (2007)

Character x Reader

…

"_Arigatou_, _Oneechan_." Anak-anak itu tersenyum padamu. Wajah ceria mereka membuatmu semakin menghangat. Kau begitu menyukai anak-anak, dan kali ini kau sudah membuat acara yang begitu besar di rumah sederhanamu tepat ketika hari ulang tahunmu. Kau tidak mengatakan pada mereka bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu, tapi kau begitu senang menghabiskan waktu seharian ini bersama anak-anak dari panti asuhan milik mendiang ibumu.

Setelah melepaskan kepergian anak-anak itu pulang kau memandangi gambar-gambar yang telah kalian lukis dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahmu. Setelah kau menyempurnakan gambar mereka dengan cat khusus, kau pun membersihkan dirimu dan mengenakan gaun putih tanpa lengan yang selalu kau gunakan saat tidur dan juga saat menggoda priamu.

"_Tadaima_," suara berat dan terdengar letih itu membuatmu menolehkan kepala ke arah lorong tempat biasa pria itu muncul, tanpa membuatmu beranjak dari sofa nyamanmu.

"Daiki," katamu sambil memberikan senyuman terbaikmu.

Ia membelalakan matanya melihat kekacauan yang ada di depannya.  
>"Ada apa ini?" serunya sambil memandangmu meminta penjelasan.<p>

Kau memandang pria bernama Aomine Daiki itu dengan senyum meminta maaf. "Duduklah! Akan kubuatkan kau teh."

Daiki menghela napas sambil melonggarkan dasinya dengan setengah gusar melihat kekacauan di rumahmu. Terlihat beberapa kaleng cat dan juga piring-piring yang tadinya terisi penuh dengan makanan kini kosong dan hanya tersisa beberapa remah makanan. Tak lupa juga lukisan khas anak-anak yang dirapikan olehmu menghiasi dinding yang awalnya berwarna putih itu.

"Ini." Katamu sambil menyodorkan secangkir teh padanya. Kau mulai mengambil piring-piring sisa makanan dan menumpuknya menjadi satu.

"Uhuk!"

Kau mendongak kaget mendengar suara Daiki yang sepertinya tersedak minum teh. "Daiki, kau tak apa?"

Daiki berdeham sambil berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya darimu. "Aku ingin mandi." Katanya masih mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Oh." Gumammu pelan. Entah kenapa, kau tiba-tiba merasa kecewa melihat sikapnya yang menjadi dingin seperti ini. Kau angkat bahu dan melanjutkan pekerjaanmu sampai selesai lalu kembali ke kamarmu.

Baru saja kau membuka pintu, kau kembali menutupnya dan keluar. Kau mengernyit heran dan memastikan bahwa yang tadi kau masuki adalah benar-benar kamarmu.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?" suara Daiki membuatmu terlonjak.

"Daiki, kau membuatku terkejut."

Pria berkulit gelap itu menggosok rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Ia hanya mengenakan celana yang tadi dipakainya tanpa atasan. Membuatmu dapat melihat betapa kekar dan sehat tubuhnya yang dipakainya latihan dan sesekali bermain basket di akhir pekan dengan rekan-rekannya dulu saat sekolah.

Tak berapa lama mengagumi dirinya, kau mengernyit heran memandang pria itu. Bukankah pria itu mandi sejam yang lalu? Tapi, kenapa pria itu seolah-olah baru saja mandi sekarang?

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini." Katanya. Kau terkejut begitu menyadari telah mengutarakan apa yang kau pikirkan tadi dalam kata-kata. Ia menyeringai. "Aku harus meredakannya sebelum aku mengacaukannya."

Melihat seringaian itu membuat wajahmu memanas tiba-tiba. Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu dan mendapati sebuah hiasan _mistletoe_ di atas pintu. "Siapa yang memasangnya di sana? Bukankah sekarang tidak sedang ada perayaan Natal?"

"Aku yang memasangnya." Jawabnya masih dengan seringaiannya.

"Lalu?"

"_Seseorang yang berdiri di bawah mistletoe boleh mencium seseorang yang disukainya._"

Kau mengerjapkan matamu tak mengerti. Kau jelas tahu itu sejak kau menonton film ke-lima dari Harry Potter saga, di mana Harry mencium Cho di bawah _mistletoe_. Dan, kau yang memasang wajah bingung kini memandang Daiki dengan pandangan kosong dan hanya mengucapkan 'oh'. Namun, belum sempat kau menarik napas untuk bertanya, dia telah menekanmu ke pintu dan menciummu dengan ganas. Ciumannya yang begitu dalam padamu membuatmu sesak dan lemas di saat yang bersamaan, sehingga kau berusaha menyimpan tenagamu dan mengambil ancang-ancang.

Kau mendorong pria itu sekuat tenaga sampai ia melepaskan ciumannya dan memandangmu yang terengah-engah. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendorong pintu di belakangmu dan juga dirimu ke dalam kamar dan menutupnya. Kau lagi-lagi memandang hiasan _mistletoe_ yang berada di setiap dinding kamarmu. Ia menciummu lagi, kali ini lebih lembut dari yang tadi.

"Aku pencium yang baikkan dari pada bocah remaja berkacamata itu?" bisiknya.

Kau membulatkan matamu tak percaya. Daiki melakukan ini hanya agar suasananya mirip _scene_ kesukaanmu pada film yang begitu kau tonton membuatmu terkikik geli. Kau bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Daiki mengetahui itu.

"Ah," kau terpekik kecil begitu pria itu menurunkan salah satu tali tipis gaunmu, mengecupi dadamu dan memberikan tanda bahwa kau miliknya. "Daiki-" suaramu tercekat ditenggorokan saat ia menghisap puncaknya dan memanjakannya dengan lidahnya.

Kau menggeliat tak nyaman saat dinding kamarmu yang dingin menyentuh punggungmu yang mulai berkeringat lagi, sedangkan pria itu membenarkan tali gaun tadi dan melakukan hal yang sama pada tali satunya dan juga dadanya. Kau hanya bisa mendesah sambil menjeritkan namanya saat kau merasa tidak tahan akan sentuhannya pada tubuhmu.

"Saat kau membungkuk tadi," bisiknya disela-sela menggoda dadamu dengan tangan dan lidahnya. "bagian ini menggodaku."

Daiki menyeringai melihat ekspresimu yang kini memandang _horror_ ke arahnya, namun sedetik kemudian kau lagi-lagi memandangnya dengan mata sayu dan penuh damba seakan-akan kau memberikannya izin untuk melakukan apa pun terhadapmu. Membuatnya semakin bersemangat menggoda bagian lain tubuhmu dan melihat respon yang kau tunjukkan.

"Aku suka, bagian ini." Bisiknya sambil menangkup dadamu yang satunya, yang masih terbalut gaun tidurmu. "Tidak terlalu besar dan aku akan dengan senang hati melihatnya semakin membesar karena permainanku."

"Aomine _Keiji!_" pekikmu dengan wajah merah. Kau begitu malu mendengar kata-katanya yang begitu menggodamu dan membuat bagian bawahmu terasa basah dan… oh, tunggu! Apa itu yang menggelitik di bagian bawahmu? Ugh…

Pria yang berprofesi sebagai Opsir Polisi itu memperlebar seringainya dan memainkan milikmu dengan jarinya. Kau menyerah pasrah dalam sentuhannya dan mendesah saat kedua jari itu menekanmu dengan kuat lalu menariknya keluar, dan menghujam lagi.

"Daiki!" jeritmu saat kau hampir merasakan pelepasanmu. Tapi, Daiki tak mengizinkannya dan menarik jarinya keluar dan membuat kau merasakan kekosongan dalam dirimu. Kau membuka matamu yang berkabut dan memandangnya dengan lemas. Ia menangkap tubuhmu yang oleng dan terus menahannya agar tetap menempel ke dinding kamarmu.

"Apa sentuhanku begitu menyenangkan?" tanyanya masih menyeringai.

Kau memandangnya dengan tubuh gemetaran dan lemah. Kau menginginkannya. Sangat. Tapi, kau begitu malu mengakuinya. "Daiki," katamu dengan lemah.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, pria itu melepaskan celananya dan menyatukan dirinya dengan dirimu perlahan. Ia menarik kedua kakimu agar melingkar di pinggangnya sambil memandang dan memastikan bahwa kau nyaman dan tidak menyakitimu. Setelah kau terlihat nyaman, barulah ia mulai menekan ke dalam dirimu tanpa henti. Kau memejamkan matamu dan menjeritkan namanya disela-sela desahan, tanpa kau sadari panggilanmu membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk membuatmu lemas dalam dekapannya.

Daiki terus saja bergerak di dalammu dan membuatmu semakin kewalahan. Kau mencengkeram bahu pria itu dan menjerit begitu kau rasakan cairanmu akan keluar. Namun, Daiki menghentikan gerakannya, membuatmu seakan ingin menangisi pelepasanmu yang lagi-lagi tak tersalurkan.

"Daiki," bisikmu dengan gemetar dan lemas. Tanpa mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam milikmu, ia memandangmu dengan senyum tulusnya dan mengusap rambutmu. "Selamat ulang tahun."

Matamu yang sejak tadi berkaca-kaca, kini mengair turun di pipimu. Sambil menarik napas kau memaksakan diri tersenyum. Kau yakin Daiki memiliki alasan tersendiri mengapa melakukan ini padamu.

"Maafkan aku untuk semua kekuranganku sebagai suamimu." Katanya sambil memandang dengan pandangan serius. "Dan, di hari ulang tahunmu ini, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa… aku sudah siap untuk menjadi seorang ayah."

Kau memandang Daiki dengan setengah tak percaya. Selama dua tahun pernikahan kalian, ini adalah hari yang kau nanti-nantikan kedatangannya. Hari di mana Daiki bersedia untuk memiliki anak darimu.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis?" katanya terkejut melihatmu yang mulai terisak dengan keras. "Kau tidak ingin memiliki anak dariku?"

Kau memukul dadanya dengan keras. "Tentu saja bodoh!" serumu dengan setengah kesal, namun senyum bahagia melengkung di bibirmu. "Ini adalah hari yang kunantikan sejak kau melamarku."

"Maaf membuatmu menungguku."

Kau menggeleng dalam dekapannya. "Tak apa." katanya. "Asal denganmu, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Daiki tersenyum, dengan perlahan ia melepaskan miliknya dari cengkeraman hangat milikmu dan membawamu dengan perlahan ke tempat tidur milik kalian. Kau begitu menikmati saat ia mulai melepaskan gaun tidurmu dan melakukannya perlahan-lahan dan berulang sepanjang malam. Membuatmu begitu kecanduan akan sensasi cairan miliknya yang terus mengalir dan memenuhi milikmu.

"Terima kasih Daiki." Lirihmu sebelum jatuh tertidur saat dini hari tiba.

Daiki tersenyum sambil mengecup puncak kepalamu dan membisikkan kata cintanya disela kantuk yang menyerangmu.

Owari

_Thanks for read, follow, and review_ (sherrysakura99_-san_, yume-nyaa_-san_, Silvia-KI chan, Reiki sa reta_-san_, Misaki Younna_-san_, Kaito Akahime_-san_, Lucia Michaelis_-san_, gothicgirl. angel_-san_, michelle. hadiwijaya_-san_, eun88_-san, _IshiYumi_-san, _reina-tsu27_-san, _giovina. fr_-san, _NKN0624_-san, _Arisa Hamada_-san, _Sabila Foster_-san, _Kumada Chiyu_-san, _dan Kisasa Kaguya_-san_).

Perolehan request:

Kise = 2

Aomine = 5

Himuro = 1

Midorima = 2

Kagami = 3

Yak, yang mau ngebata saya silahkan. Hiks… saya bikin si _Aho_ OOC kayaknya. Maafin saya yaaa? Hiks… #nangis

_Omodettou gozaimasu,_ untuk para penggemar Aomine yang menunggu _update_-an bagiannya. Semoga kalian menikmati bacaan ber-_rating_ ekstrim yang saya buat. Sekali lagi, terima kasih. J


	4. Highwayman 2004

Dari sebuah film yang menjadi kesukaan mereka, para pria ini mencoba meniru adegannya untuk sekedar menggoda dan sebagai ajang pendekatan yang cukup sukses.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : M for mature scene, AU, Parody, typo, OOC, & OC.

Inspired by Highwayman (2004)

Character x Reader

…

Tak ada yang membuat Shintarou begitu gusar lagi, selain melihatmu ada bersama pria lain. Pria yang pernah menjadi dosen Statistika-mu saat semester dua lalu kini tengah memandangmu yang berjalan bersama seorang pria yang juga rekan dosennya bernama Himuro. Kau dan Himuro tengah asyik mendiskusikan sahabat baikmu. Di sela-sela obrolan, kalian saling tertawa dan cukup membuat Shintarou yang sedari tadi mengamatimu dari dalam mobilnya geram.

Baginya, kau adalah miliknya dan tak ada pria mana pun yang berhak berada di sisimu selain dirinya. Shintarou menyalakan mobilnya dan melajukannya. Ia memutari jalan dan kembali ke tempat tadi, di bagian seberangnya yang berlawanan arah lalu berhenti secara perlahan di dekat tempatmu berjalan bersama Himuro.

Shintarou keluar dari mobil dan menghadangmu dan Himuro dengan tubuh tingginya. Kau yang merasa tidak memiliki urusan apa pun dengan pria itu menyapanya singkat untuk berbasa-basi dan berpamitan pada Himuro, karena kau mengira pria itu ada urusan dengan Himuro. Baru saja kau melewatinya, Shintarou mencengkeram pergelangan tanganmu. Himuro yang meihatnya pun cukup terkejut akan tindakan Shintarou yang tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Maaf, aku pinjam mahasiswimu." Kata pria itu pada Himuro dengan nada dingin.

Himuro mengangguk setengah bingung. Pria tampan itu memandangmu penasaran, namun tak mengatakan apa-apa. "Tentu saja."

Kau menelan ludah susah payah begitu Shintarou menarikmu ke mobil dan memaksamu duduk di kursi penumpang. Kau bisa melihat rahang pria itu lebih kaku dari biasanya, sehingga kau menahan napasmu untuk beberapa saat. Kau tak pernah bisa menduga apa yang tengah dipikirkannya. Pria yang kau kenal sejak tiga tahun lalu begitu misterius bagimu dan cukup mendebarkan.

Shintarou terus melajukan mobilnya. Kau tidak tahu kemana pria itu akan membawamu. Suasana yang hening membuatmu tak nyaman.

"Tidakkah tindakanmu tadi cukup membuat Himuro _Sensei_ curiga?" katamu tanpa memandangnya. Kau lebih suka memandang keluar jendela dari pada ke arah pria yang selama sebulan terakhir kau hindari itu.

"Itu sudah tidak jadi soal." Jawabnya dengan singkat.

Kali ini kau memandangnya dengaan kesal. "Bukankah kau dari awal mengatakan padaku bahwa kita harus merahasiakan hubungan kita? Tindakanmu yang seperti tadi akan membuat kita ketahuan."

"Biarkan saja." Katanya lagi—lagi dengan nada dingin.

Kau mengangakan mulutmu tak percaya. "Apa maksudmu membiarkannya begitu saja?"

Shintarou tak menjawab. Ia hanya fokus pada kemudinya dan mulai mengabaikanmu. Kau berhenti memancing argumen dan memandang keluar jendela dan ikut diam. Kau mulai menyadari ke mana arah tujuan mobil ini melaju ketika melihat papan penunjuk jalan bahwa mobil ini akan membawammu dan Shintarou ke Gunma.

Kau membuka mulutmu hendak bertanya, namun kau urungkan niatmu dan mulai bersandar di bangkumu hingga tertidur.

…

Kau terbangun dari tidurmu yang terasa nyenyak begitu kau menyadari bahwa pria yang tadi semobil bersamamu mengusap kepalamu dengan lembut dan memanggil-manggil namamu. Kau menolehkan kepalamu dan mendapati pandangan Shintarou yang tadinya terlihat dingin kini menghangat.

"Ah, sudah sampai kah?" tanyamu cepat-cepat sebelum kau makin jatuh pada pesonanya.

Shintarou mundur dan membuka pintu. Kau yang melihatnya keluar cepat-cepat mengikutinya dan memasuki _lift_ yang tak jauh dari tempat di mana mobil Shintarou terparkir. Kau begitu berdebar-debar dalam diam. Tak ada sepatah katapun terucap darimu dan juga Shintarou. Kau tidak pernah bisa tahu apa yang dipikirkan pria itu tentangmu, terlebih lagi Shintarou seperti menutup dirinya darimu, membuatmu selalu mundur jika hendak berhadapan dengannya.

"Shintarou_-san_," panggilmu saat membiarkan ia mendorongmu masuk ke dalam kamar yang dipesan olehnya. "mengapa kau membawaku kemari?"

Shintarou tetap diam. Ia menuntunmu duduk di sofa besar yang tersedia dan menggenggam tanganmu. Tak lama bel di pintu kamar berdering dan membuat Shintarou meninggalkanmu di sana lagi-lagi tanpa kata. Kau mulai gelisah. Ada yang aneh dengan Midorima Shintarou saat ini.

Tak berapa lama seorang pelayan masuk sambil mendorong troli berisi makanan yang begitu disukaimu. Kau meneguk ludah begitu melihat ramen dengan kuah dan asap yang mengepul membuatmu hampir meneteskan air liur. Kau memandang Shintarou yang sejak tadi memandangmu setengah geli.

"Itu untukmu." Katanya.

Dan saat itu juga, kau langsung menyambar sumpit dan berseru dengan senang. "_Ittadakimasu!_"

…

Kau membuka matamu perlahan. Beberapa kali kau mengerjapkan matamu dan memandang ke sekeliling kamar setengah bingung. Kau menguap lebar-lebar dan memandang langit yang berubah gelap di luar jendela kamar. Sambil merenggangkan tubuhmu yang pegal karena tertidur di sofa kau tiba-tiba terkesiap menyadari gaun merah telah melekat ditubuhmu. Padahal seingatmu, kau masih mengenakan celana _jeans_ dan juga kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru tadi.

Kau bertanya-tanya dalam hati, siapa yang telah mengganti pakaianmu? Shintarou, kah? Kau mengintip ke dalam gaun merah tanpa lengan itu dan memekik kecil begitu kau mendapati dirimu tidak mengenakan apa-apa lagi di balik gaun itu. Dengan perlahan, kau memandangi bayanganmu di cermin dan berputar sekali.

Kau tidak pernah memakai gaun seperti ini sebelumnya. Pakaianmu selalu terdiri dari celana _jeans_, kemeja, _t-shirt_ longgar dan juga dua buah rok yang kadang kau kenakan saat ingin bersantai di rumah. Kau memutar tubuhmu sekali lagi. Kali ini kau merasa seperti gadis bernama Molly di film Highwayman yang dulu pernah kau tonton sekali saat sahabat baikmu menyewa berbagai macam video di apartemennya. Molly dipakaikan gaun berwarna merah seperti ini sebelum ia menjadi target pembunuh. Film yang cukup menengangkan bagimu yang menyukai genre _thriller_ ringan.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Kau terlonjak sesaat begitu suara Shintarou menyapamu dari pintu kamar mandi yang baru saja terbuka. Kau merasakan wajahmu menghangat dan cepat-cepat melewati dirinya dan membanting pintu kamar mandi sambil berkata dengan keras bahwa kau ingin mandi. Memang benar, kau melakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Tapi, yang kau lakukan hanyalah berendam sambil melamun.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus berada di sana?"

Kau lagi-lagi terlonjak dan duduk dengan tegak begitu melihat Shintarou berdiri di samping tempatmu berendam. Shintarou menyipit memandang bagian dadamu yang tidak terendam air. Kau memekik dengan wajah memerah dan merendahkan tubuhmu sampai tenggelam di dalam air yang bercampur sabun sehingga menutupi tubuhmu yang terlihat olehnya.

Shintarou memandangmu datar dan mengulurkan tangannya. wajah tanpa kacamatanya membuatmu terpesona selama beberapa saat. "Keluarlah." Katanya sambil menarikmu perlahan. "Hanya ada aku di sini."

"Ta-tapi, aku tetap malu." Cicitmu dengan wajah merah padam.

"Tidak apa-apa." Katanya lagi. "Aku sudah sering melihatnya."

Wajahmu semakin memerah. Kenapa dia begitu santainya mengatakan itu di depanku? Gerutumu dalam hati.

Dengan lembut ia menarikmu perlahan dan mengeringkan tubuhmu, membuatmu terbuai akan sentuhannya. Tanpa memakaikanmu apa-apa lagi, Shintarou melilitkan handuk putih di sekitar tubuhmu dan membawamu duduk di sofa besar tempatmu tidur tadi. Kau memandangnya yang sudah berpakaian lengkap dengan penasaran.

Ia berlutut dihadapanmu sambil menggenggam tanganmu yang tersemat cincin. "Maafkan aku." Katanya sambil memandangmu penuh dengan penyesalan.

Kau mengerjapkan mata tak mengerti. "Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Maaf untuk kejadian sebulan yang lalu." Katanya.

Kau yang mendengar itu membelalakan mata dan menunduk dengan malu. "Oh," katamu sambil berusaha bernapas dengan normal. "aku tidak apa-apa."

Shintarou menggeram dengan gusar. "Seharusnya aku tidak minum malam itu." katanya dengan nada penuh penyesalan. "Tidak seharusnya aku melampiaskannya padamu."

Kau menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum menenangkan padanya. "Itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai istrimu." Katamu dengan perlahan. "Aku saja yang begitu egois tidak mengerti keinginanmu, dan malah bersikap kekanak-kanakan dengan menghindarimu."

Shintarou memandangmu ragu. "Apa kau tidak takut denganku?"

"Takut?" katamu sedikit kaget. Kau tersenyum padanya dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya canggung dan sedikit bingung untuk menghadapimu. Hanya perasaan itulah yang membuatku menghindarimu."

Shintarou memandangmu dengan senyum yang begitu langka terlihat olehmu dan membuatmu seketika meleleh begitu saja dihadapannya. Pria yang sejak enam bulan yang lalu menjadi suamimu, kini menciummu dengan lembut dan hangat, membuat hatimu kian meleleh dan tak pernah menyesali hari-hari yang kau lewatkan bersamanya.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanyanya sambil menghisap lehermu dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang memabukkan. "Aku tahu itu saat pertama bagimu. Apa aku mengasarimu?"

Kau menggeleng disela-sela desahanmu yang kian menjadi saat pria itu melepaskan handukmu dan mulai menyentuhmu di mana-mana. "Awalnya terasa sakit, tapi… kau membuatnya jauh lebih baik."

Shintarou memandang milikmu dengan mata membara dan menyentuhnya dengan bibir dan lidah hangatnya. "Maafkan aku, menyakitimu tanpa sadar." Ia menangkup milikmu dan menyentuhkan lidahnya dengan gerakan perlahan yang membuatmu terkulai di sofa dan menjeritkan namanya berkali-kali.

Ia menekan lidahnya dan sesekali menghisap cairanmu yang membuatmu semakin gila akan sensasinya. Setelahnya ia menarikmu dan menciummu dengan panas sambil membawa tubuh telanjangmu ke tempat tidur. Ia memperlakukanmu dengan lembut. Ia begitu berhati-hati, tidak ingin membuatmu merasakan kesakitan lagi seperti saat pertama ia menyentuhmu tanpa sadar.

Tidak seperti saat pertama dulu penuh dengan pemberontakan dan penolakan, kini kau begitu menerimanya sambil terus mendesah menikmati setiap sentuhannya. Bahkan kau begitu menanti-nantikan saat milik pria itu memasukimu perlahan dan mendesah keras saat miliknya bergerak memberimu begitu banyak sentuhan dan rasa menyenangkan yang membuatmu kecanduan. Sampai saat terakhir pria itu menghujammu dengan kuat dan menghangatkan milikmu dengan cairannya, kau memeluknya dengan rasa puas yang tak terhingga.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Shintarou di telingamu. Membuat matamu yang terpejam mengalirkan air mata bahagia ke peipismu.

Kalian terdiam selama beberapa saat. Saling memeluk dan tersenyum. Selama tiga puluh menit kau dan Shintarou meredakan rasa lelah dengan obrolan ringan, sampai Shintarou menggodamu lagi dan menyentuhmu berkali-kali. Kau mulai kelelahan setelah Shintarou melepaskan cairannya untuk yang ketiga kalinya ke dalam milikmu, dan kemudian menaruh bantal di bawah pinggangmu.

Kau memandangnya heran, dan ia menjawab bahwa itu salah satu proses untuk membuat Midorima kecil untuk kau lahirkan nanti. Kau memukul lengannnya dengan wajah merah dan membiarkan ia menyelimutimu dan jatuh tertidur dalam pelukannya. Kau begitu bahagia saat ini. Dan kata cinta darinya membuatmu yakin bahwa kau selalu bisa menghadapi apa pun yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Shintarou." Bisikmu sambil menenggelamkan wajahmu di dada bidangnya.

Owari

_Thanks for read, follow, and review_ (sherrysakura99_-san_, yume-nyaa_-san_, Silvia-KI chan, Reiki sa reta_-san_, Misaki Younna_-san_, Kaito Akahime_-san_, Lucia Michaelis_-san_, gothicgirl. angel_-san_, michelle. hadiwijaya_-san_, eun88_-san, _IshiYumi_-san, _reina-tsu27_-san, _giovina. fr_-san, _NKN0624_-san, _Arisa Hamada_-san, _Sabila Foster_-san, _Kumada Chiyu_-san, _Kisasa Kaguya_-san, _Miyuki Honoka_-san, _dan VilettaOnyxLV_-san_).

_Okay_, saya akui di _chapter_ ini saya bikin Midorima OOC banget. Yah, maafkan saya deh yang bikin dia seperti ini. Saya _post_ bagian Midorima, karena jujur saya menyukai Midorima melebihi rasa suka saya ke Imayoshi, dan juga hari ini adalah hari istimewa saya dan saya ingin mempersembahkannya untuk _fans_ Midorima x _Reader_. Walah… tapi sebetulnya lebih karena Midorima mirip dengan cinta-gak-kesampaian saya, makanya saya nulis begini. Hahahaha… oke, _thanks for read. _Dan maaf kalo alurnya gak jelas begini dan juga kecepetan. Yah, khayalan terindah ini yang saya miliki untuk Midorima #halah. Sekali lagi, _thanks. And… who's next?_


	5. The Help 2011

Dari sebuah film yang menjadi kesukaan mereka, para pria ini mencoba meniru adegannya untuk sekedar menggoda dan sebagai ajang pendekatan yang cukup sukses.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : M for mature scene, AU, Parody, typo, OOC, & OC.

Inspired by The Help 2011 (Hollywood Movie), 4.50 from Paddington by Agatha Christie (Novel) & Full House (K-Drama)

Character x Reader

…

Kau menekan beberapa tombol yang merupakan _password_ untuk membuka pintu apartemen milik majikanmu. Sudah lebih dari tiga bulan kau bekerja menjadi asisten rumah tangga untuk majikanmu, dan ia mempercayakanmu untuk mengurus segala macam urusan rumah tangga padamu. Majikanmu adalah seorang pria yang merupakan seorang opsir polisi divisi insiden kebakaran, dan terkadang saat mendapat suatu kasus, ia bisa berhari-hari tak pulang.

Kau menghentikan kegiatanmu yang tengah membersihkan lantai dengan penghisap debu dan memandang ke arah pintu yang mengayun terbuka. Di sana, kau dapat melihat sang majikan yang masuk dengan penampilan berantakan. Wajah kurang tidur, dan pakaian yang kusut tak membuat majikanmu terlihat jelek. Di matamu, dia begitu tampan dan keren, sampai membuatmu selalu memasukkan deskripsi dirinya ke dalam tokoh fiksi pria di novelmu. Walau berantakan, pria itu terlihat menunjukkan ekspresi puas di wajahnya.

"_Okaerinasai_," Sapamu.

"Oh, _tadaima_." Katanya dengan suara parau begitu menyadari kehadiranmu.

"Aku akan siapkan sarapan." Katamu sambil bergegas ke dapur. Tapi, ia menghentikanmu dan mengajakmu ke meja makan sambil menyeringai. Kau mulai merinding melihatnya menyeringai. Kau tidak tahu apa yang tengah direncanakannya, dan pria bernama Kagami Taiga itu semakin terlihat senang melihatmu begitu waspada.

"_Danna-sama_,"

Ia mendorongmu ke atas meja makan sedangkan ia duduk di kursi depanmu. Kau berjengit begitu merasakan tangannya mulai berada di balik rokmu dan berusaha melepaskan _underwear_ merah yang kau kenakan.

"Taiga!" pekikmu begitu pria itu berhasil melepaskannya melewati kedua kaki kurusmu. "Aku sedang bekerja."

"Selama kau ada dalam dekapanku, kau adalah kekasihku." Katanya sambil menyeringai lebar.

Kau mulai berkeringat ketika ia memainkan jarinya di dalam milikmu yang perlahan-lahan mulai basah. Menyentuh setiap sudutnya sambil matanya tak lepas memandangimu yang terus saja memejamkan mata sambil tak berhenti mendesah. Tak lama kau mengerjap begitu merasakan jarinya berhenti bergerak di dalammu. Kau memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya, yang membuatnya semakin menyeringai lebar.

"Minggu depan aku akan pindah." katanya.

Kau terdiam selama beberapa saat sambil mencerna kalimat itu. "Apa?"

"Aku tidak akan tinggal di sini lagi."

Kau yang mendengar itu tanpa sadar bergumam, "Oh."

"Hanya itu?" Taiga terlihat kesal mendengarnya.

Kau hanya diam dan memandangnya tak mengerti. "Lalu, kau ingin aku seperti apa?"

"Katakan apa pun itu, selain gumaman tak jelasmu."

Kau mengerjap selama beberapa saat. "Oh, bagus." Katamu setengah melamun.

Taiga menggeram dan kembali memainkan kedua jarinya di dalammu. Kau memekik antara terkejut dan senang dengan serangannya yang tiba-tiba. Wajahmu yang memerah dan berkeringat membuat Taiga semakin ingin membuatmu tak berdaya dalam dekapannya.

"He-hentikan!" pekikmu tanpa sadar.

"Hee?" seringai Taiga semakin lebar. "Kau yakin ingin menghentikan ini? Kulihat kau begitu menikmatinya."

Kau mengigit bibirmu sambil berusaha meredam desahanmu. Kau memerintah dirimu untuk mengakhiri ini, tapi sebagian hatimu menginginkan ini terus berlangsung sampai selesai. Milikmu semakin basah di bawah sentuhannya, dan kau akhirnya menyerah dengan jeritan yang membuat Taiga semakin bergairah.

Suara jantung dan napasmu terasa jelas kau dengar sendiri. Kau membuka matamu perlahan dan memandang si rambut merah gelap itu yang menjilati jarinya sambil memandangmu. Wajahmu semakin memerah, dan kau berusaha menjauhkan kepalanya dengan kedua tanganmu ketika ia mencium milikmu yang sensitif itu.

"Taiga…" lirihmu sambil setengah membanting punggungmu ke meja dan membiarkan Taiga menyentuhmu lagi. Kau menyerah. Seperti hari-hari yang telah kau lalui bersamanya, dia selalu saja berhasil membuatmu lemah tak berdaya seperti ini. Kau biarkan ia melepas celemek dan pakaianmu. Dan kau biarkan pula ia menandaimu di mana-mana, seakan-akan ingin menunjukkan kepada dunia bahwa kau miliknya.

"Hn?" kau merespon begitu Taiga memanggil namamu sambil melesakkan miliknya ke dalam milikmu.

"Berhenti menjadi asisten rumah tangga, dan menikahlah denganku." Katanya.

Kau mengerjapkan matamu. Pria itu berhenti bergerak dan menunggu. "Menikah?"

"Selamanya memngurusku, dan kita bisa melakukan ini setiap malam. Di ranjangku." Katanya sambil menyeringai.

"Kau gila!" serumu tak terima begitu mendengarkan penjelasannya yang terakhir.

"Oh baiklah, aku akan membuatmu menerimanya dalam waktu satu jam ke depan."

Kau membelalakan mata tak percaya. "Tidak mungkin!"

"Mungkin saja."

Dan pria itu lalu menyerangmu dengan miliknya sehingga membuat jeritanmu yang melengking terdengar memenuhi apartemennya. Menggodamu dengan setiap gerakannya. Membawamu ke puncak dan menghentikannya sehingga kau meminta ampun dan mengabulkan keinginannya demi mendapat pelepasanmu yang selalu ditundanya.

…

Kau menghela napas memandangi pria yang berada satu selimut denganmu itu. Pria itu masih tertidur pulas sampai langit mulai menggelap dan kau membuka mata, terbangun dari tidurmu. Kau mengusap rahang tegas pria itu dan tersenyum. Walau dulu saat pertemuan pertamamu dengannya tidak bagus, tapi kau tak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini bersamanya.

Kau adalah seorang lulusan Sastra Jepang yang menghabiskan hidupmu dengan menulis, menulis, dan menulis. Bagimu menulis adalah kebutuhanmu, dan kau tak akan bisa hidup tanpanya. Sudah banyak tulisanmu yang dibukukan dalam bentuk novel bertema drama percintaan, hasil risetmu selama menjadi asisten rumah tangga dan mengamati setiap tingkah laku majikanmu.

Sampai, suatu hari sahabatmu memintamu bertemu dan berkenalan dengan teman sekaligus rekan kerja suaminya. Setelah dua kali pembatalan jadwal pertemuan, di jadwal ketiga kau bertemu dengannya dalam acara makan malam yang diatur sahabatmu dan juga suami dari sahabatmu itu.

Tidak buruk. Begitu pikirmu saat pertama kali melihat pria itu.

"Oh, maaf kurasa aku harus pergi. Imayoshi_-san_ mengatakan harus ada kasus yang kutangani." Suami dari sahabatmu mengangkat ponselnya.

"Oh, maafkan Daiki, akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali kasus yang harus ditanganiya." Kata sahabatmu. "Kalian lanjutkan saja makan malamnya."

"Kami pergi." Pamit pria berkulit tan itu bersama sahabatmu yang dipinangnya dua tahun yang lalu.

Kau memandang sahabatmu penuh permohonan, tapi terlambat. Mereka sudah menghilang dari pandanganmu.

"Jadi, apa pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Taiga.

"Asisten rumah tangga." Jawabmu singkat.

"Asisten rumah tangga?" katanya mendengus setengah tak percaya. "Bukankah kau lulusan Sastra Jepang? Apa itu cara terbaru gadis-gadis untuk berburu suami?"

Kau mengaduk tehmu lalu meneguknya untuk meredakan rasa kesalmu pada Taiga. Kau bersumpah dalam hati bahwa kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan pria ini lagi. Kau akan mencoret namanya dari daftar pria yang pernah kau kenal dan kau temui. Setelah pria itu mengantarmu pulang kau mengucapkan terima kasih dan bergegas keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Hei, tunggu!" pria itu menarik sikumu, membuatmu kaget dan nyaris terhuyung jika saja Taiga tak menahanmu.

"A-ada apa, Kagami_-san_?" tanyamu berusaha untuk bersikap sopan.

"Apa kita bisa…" ia menggaruk kepalanya. "bertemu dan makan malam bersama lagi?"

Kau merutuk dalam hati, lalu tersenyum dengan terpaksa. "Er…" kau memandang ke arah lain. Kau tidak ingin memandang ke arahnya ketika sedang berpikir untuk memutuskan apakah kau harus berbohong atau tidak. "mungkin. Suatu saat nanti."

"Baguslah." Katanya. "Besok aku akan menjemputmu. Kali ini aku akan mengajakmu makan malam di apartemenku."

Kau terkesiap mendengar itu. "Er, Kagami_-san_…" kau berkata dengan pelan dan hati-hati. "besok… aku rasa tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

Kau menghela napas. Kenapa susah sekali sih berbohong. Kau sangat benci berbohong, dan jika sudah seperti ini kau akan sulit menghindarinya. "Kurasa lain kali."

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Eh?"

Taiga mengumpat dalam Bahasa Inggris dan tiba-tiba memelukmu, membuatmu mematung. Tangan besarnya yang berada di balik pundak dan pinggangmu begitu hangat. Membuatmu cukup merasa nyaman dan aman.

"Kagami_-san_."

"Aku meminta Aomine dan istrinya untuk mengatur acara makan malam ini." Katanya tanpa melepaskan pelukanmu. "Aku seharusnya tahu, kau tidak akan seperti Skeeter yang marah begitu Stuart mengejek pekerjaannya. Maafkan aku."

Kau mendorong dadanya dan mengernyit heran. "Skeeter?" ulangmu menyebut nama yang diperankan Emma Stone pada film The Help.

"Yah…" Taiga menggaruk kepalanya yang kau tebak itu hanyalah aksinya saat gugup. "aku hanya berusaha menggodamu dengan salah satu _scene_ di film kesukaanmu. Kudengar dari sahabatmu, kau begitu menyukai film itu. Maaf jika itu terdengar menyakitkan untukmu."

Kau mundur satu langkah. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan itu."

"Ck. Ternyata saran dari orang itu tidak begitu manjur." Gerutunya kesal.

"Gunakan saja caramu yang biasa. Kurasa itu jauh lebih alami."

Kagami terdiam dan memandangimu dengan intens. Matanya tak juga lepas memandangmu selama lebih dari dua menit jika kau menghitungnya.

Mendapat tatapan itu, kau mulai mundur dan menjauhinya. "Kurasa, sebaiknya kau pulang."

"Ah, kau benar."

Kau tersenyum menenangkan melihat wajah kebingungannya. Kau memutuskan akan memberikan pria ini kesempatan untuk mengenalmu. Kau pikir, tak ada salahnya mengenal Kagami Taiga. Siapa tahu dia tidak semenyebalkan yang kau pikir. "Apa kau jadi mengundangku makan malam?"

"Ah ya," katanya tiba-tiba bersemangat. "aku akan memasakkanmu makanan paling enak. Kau tunggu saja."

Kau tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Pria itu lalu mulai melangkah menjauhimu sampai tiba-tiba ia berbalik, merengkuh pinggangmu dan menciummu.

"Kagami_-san_!" serumu sambil memukul dadanya.

…

"Sudah puas memandangi wajahku?"

Kau tersentak dari lamunanmu dan berbalik memunggunginya dengan wajah memerah. Kau dapat mendengar suara tawanya yang menggelegar di kamar ini, yang membuatmu semakin menyembunyikan wajahmu di balik bantal. "Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh punggungmu yang tanpa penghalang apa pun dengan tangan besarnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini ia mengecupi pundakmu.

"Hm…" jawabmu tak jelas. "Ah…"

"Maaf." Katanya sambil menjilat bekas gigitannya.

Kau lalu menolehkan kepalamu dan memandangnya. "Kau masih ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu?"

Taiga mengernyit mendengar itu. "Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

Kau menarik napas sejenak dan bertanya, "Waktu itu kau menggodaku dengan meniru adegan pada film kesukaanku, katamu seseorang memberimu saran seperti itu. Kenapa kau mengikuti sarannya yang aneh itu?"

"Ah itu." katanya. "Sebenarnya itu terjadi saat kami reuni tim basket beberapa SMA. Kebetulan sekali malam itu adalah pesta lajangnya sebelum esoknya ia menikah. Dan ia memberi saran pada kami semua seperti itu. Katanya berkat cara itu, dia mendapatkan istrinya yang sekarang ini dan bahkan ia dulu membuat wanita itu mengandung anak pertamanya."

"Ha?" pekikmu tak percaya.

"Ah sudahlah, kau pasti akan bingung jika mendengar ceritanya."

Kau menggeleng tak percaya dan menarik selimut untuk kau lingkarkan di sekeliling tubuhmu. Kau perlu mandi dan makan untuk saat ini. Tapi, Taiga menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuhmu hingga lepas dan membawamu yang telanjang menuju kamar mandi.

"Jika kau ingin mandi, aku ikut." Katanya.

"Jika kau ikut aku mandi, kau tidak akan mungkin hanya mandi saja!" gerammu dengan kesal.

"Kau selalu tahu apa yang kuinginkan." Katanya sambi terkekeh geli.

"Dasar harimau mesum!"

Owari

_Thanks for read, follow, and review_ (sherrysakura99_-san_, yume-nyaa_-san_, Silvia-KI chan, Reiki sa reta_-san_, Misaki Younna_-san_, Kaito Akahime_-san_, Lucia Michaelis_-san_, gothicgirl. angel_-san_, michelle. hadiwijaya_-san_, eun88_-san, _IshiYumi_-san, _reina-tsu27_-san, _giovina. fr_-san, _NKN0624_-san, _Arisa Hamada_-san, _Sabila Foster_-san, _Kumada Chiyu_-san, _Kisasa Kaguya_-san, _Miyuki Honoka_-san, _VilettaOnyxLV_-san, _SilentReader_-san, _mikasa_-san, _Baka Ikemen_-san, _Cliantha L Nike_-san_, Elba Elizabeth_-san_, Hitomi Matsu_-san_, Miyoru Yume_-san_, Vampire Uchiha_-san_, ViettaOnyxLV_-san, _aho bishounen_-san, _ _-san_, kuroizayoi_-san, _ChocolatDiamond_-san_, dan siskap906_-san_).

_Omodettou gozaimasu_ untuk para _fans_ Kagami x _Reader_. Semoga cerita ini berkenan. Maaf juga untuk _rating_-nya yang _extreme_ dan kalo OOC ya mohon dimaafkan juga. Anggap saja Kagami udah makin dewasa makanya agak berubah. #dikemplang

Oke sekali lagi makasih udah baca.


	6. What Happen in Vegas 2008

Dari sebuah film yang menjadi kesukaan mereka, para pria ini mencoba meniru adegannya untuk sekedar menggoda dan sebagai ajang pendekatan yang cukup sukses.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : M for mature scene, AU, Parody, typo, OOC, & OC.

Inspired by What Happen in Vegas (Hollywood Movie), Witch's Romance (K-Drama), Wonderful Life (K-Drama), Emergency Couple (K-Drama), Anata Yori by Yusha Daesung (Naruto Fanfiction)

_Character_ x _Reader_

…

"Kau kembali?" pekik si pengantin wanita padamu dengan wajah penuh keterkejutan. Kedua tangannya menutup bibirnya yang menganga melihatmu yang berdiri dihadapannya, setelah enam tahun tidak tinggal di Negara ini.

Kau merentangkan tanganmu untuk menyambut si pengantin wanita dengan senyuman. Sahabatmu yang kini menjadi seorang Akashi itu melompat ke arahmu dan memelukmu dengan senyum bahagia, yang cukup membuat Akashi Seijuurou memandangmu dengan satu alis terangkat.

Kau tersenyum sopan pada pria itu yang dibalasnya dengan senyum tipis. Sahabatmu melepas pelukanmu dan memandangmu dengan penasaran. "Kemana saja kau selama ini? Kau tidak masuk rumah sakit jiwa seperti yang dikatakan gosip di kampus bukan?"

"Apa?" pekikmu begitu terkejut mendengar kalimat terakhir sahabatmu itu.

"Kau berutang banyak padaku." Katanya dengan nada menuduh. "Sejak kau menghilang banyak sekali pertanyaan yang terarah padaku."

"Tapi kurasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat." Katamu sambil memandang sekitarmu.

"Kau benar." Katanya dengan lesu. "Kau tidak akan pergi lagi bukan?"

Kau tersenyum. "Aku mendapat pekerjaan di sini." Katamu sambil berbisik. "Di salah satu perusahaan _game_."

"Baguslah. Aku minta alamatmu, siapa tahu nanti aku akan berkunjung."

Setelah kau memberikan secarik kertas berisi alamatmu, kau lalu menemui beberapa teman lama semasa kuliah yang kau kenal. Mereka cukup terkejut melihat kau datang sendirian setelah menghilang selama enam tahun. Kau menjelaskan pada mereka bahwa kau tidak masuk rumah sakit jiwa setelah kejadian yang membuatmu cukup terguncang itu. Kau buktikan bahwa kau tidak selemah itu, dengan berdiri di hadapan mereka dan tersenyum ceria seperti dulu. Tak akan kau biarkan mereka melihatmu hancur.

Tak lama kemudian kau mulai gelisah memandang jam di pegerlangan tanganmu dan berniat akan berpamitan pada sahabatmu itu. Sepertinya pengaruh minuman beralkohol yang tadi ditawarkan temanmu mulai berefek padamu. Pandanganmu mulai tak fokus dan sepertinya kau bisa ambruk kapan saja. Kau lalu melangkah perlahan menuju sahabatmu yang tak jauh dari sana sampai seseorang menarik pergelangan tanganmu dan menyeretmu menuju ruangan di salah satu _mansion_ Akashi itu. Kau yang selama beberapa saat bingung, terkejut begitu mendapati pelukan erat itu.

"Ugh! Lepas!" katamu sambil mendorong dada si pelaku.

Orang itu tetap mengeratkan pelukannya padamu. "Katakan padaku, bahwa ini bukan mimpi." Katanya.

Kau mengerjap terkejut, tubuhmu seketika kaku begitu mendengar suaranya. Suara yang sudah enam tahun ini tak didengar olehmu. "Ryouta," bisikmu dengan gemetaran.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang wajamu yang tiba-tiba saja sudah basah dengan air mata. "Kemana saja kau selama ini, hah?"

"A-aku…" lidahmu kelu. Suaramu mendadak hilang begitu melihat setetes air mata turun dari manik emas itu. Pandanganmu mulai tak fokus lagi, dan kau bertanya-tanya dalam hati, mengapa Kise Ryouta terlihat begitu marah, kecewa, dan senang di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kau…" katanya sambil menghela napas gusar. "Kali ini aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi. Kita lanjutkan apa yang sudah kita tunda enam tahun yang lalu."

Kau mendorongnya dan berusaha menjauh dengan tubuh yang lemah. "Tak ada yang perlu kita lanjutkan lagi!"

Ryouta menarikmu lagi ke hadapannya dan mendorongmu ke dinding. "Tentu saja ada. Pernikahan kita." Katanya dengan nada sungguh-sungguh. "Kita lanjutkan pernikahan kita yang tertunda. Bukankah kita selalu menanti-nantikannya?"

Kali ini kau memberontak dengan tenagamu yang tersisa. "Berhenti mengatakan itu!" serumu dengan kacau. "Kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat kau tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkanku di altar sendirian. Kau lebih memilih mantan kekasihmu yang merengek untuk bunuh diri daripada aku. Kau juga pasti tidak tahu dengan para tamu undangan yang menatapku kasihan seakan-akan aku begitu menyedihkan. Dan sekarang, kau meminta kita melanjutkannya lagi? Hal pertama yang aku ingin lakukan adalah mengatakan pada mereka bahwa yang seharusnya mendapat gosip masuk rumah sakit jiwa adalah kau, bukan aku!"

Kau dapat merasakan tubuh pria itu merengkuhmu dengan erat lalu menciumi puncak kepalamu seperti dulu, saat kalian masih bersama-sama. Kau yang merasakan tubuhmu mulai melemah membiarkannya sambil terus menangis di dadanya. Membuat kemeja dan jasnya basah oleh air matamu.

"Maafkan aku." Ryouta mengulang-ngulang kata itu, bagai mantra yang mampu membuatmu kembali padanya.

…

Kau membuka matamu perlahan. Kamarmu begitu gelap dan terasa nyaman. Kau yang berbaring miring mulai menyamankan dirimu dengan memandangi atap kamarmu sambil berusaha mengingat mimpimu. Kau tadi bermimpi bertemu Ryouta. Mimpi itu begitu samar-samar, aneh dan terasa begitu nyata.

Kau bermimpi Ryouta mengajakmu ke gereja dan kalian menikah di sana. Kau bahkan seperti mengingat wajah pastur itu yang jengkel memandang Ryouta yang tiada hentinya tersenyum lebar. Hanya ada beberapa orang biarawati yang menjadi saksi kau dengannya mengucapkan janji. Kau bahkan bisa merasakan lengannya yang melingkar dipingganmu saat ia menciummu.

Kau menghela napas sambil berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan itu. Tapi, kilasan mimpi dengan Ryouta yang kau ingat samar-samar tak berhenti sampai di sana. Ia menyentuhmu lagi seperti waktu itu di tempat tidur. Hanya Ryouta yang bisa menyentuhmu begitu dalam dan membuatmu tak berdaya dengan sentuhannya.

Kau menghela napas gusar. Bahkan sampai saat ini kau tidak bisa melupakannya. kau menolehkan kepalamu pada jam digital yang berada di nakas. Pukul dua lebih dua puluh tiga menit. Sepertinya kau tadi terlalu mabuk sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa kau sudah pulang dan berbaring dengan nyaman di tempat tidurmu.

Kau menggeser tubuhmu sedikit dan merasakan sedikit perih pada bagian sensitifmu dan juga terasa begitu lembab dan basah yang cukup berlebih. Kau terduduk dengan tiba-tiba dan terkejut menyadari kau tertidur hanya dengan selimut menutupi tubuhmu.

Klik.

Kau menarik selimut menutupi dadamu yang terbuka dan menoleh ke sampingmu. Sinar lampu meja yang remang-remang menerangi tempat tidurmu dan kau termundur kaget begitu melihat Kise Ryouta berada di sana.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil mendudukkan dirinya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" pekikmu setengah histeris.

"Hei, tenanglah." Katanya sambil menarikmu ke dalam pelukannya dengan lembut. "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa aku menyakitmu?"

Ryouta mengusap punggungmu. Ia dapat merasakan tubuhmu yang gemetaran.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyamu dengan napas tercekat.

"Kau tidak ingat?" ia melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang ke dalam matamu. "Kita menikah semalam."

"A-apa?"

Ryouta tersenyum lembut sambil menyingkirkan rambutmu yang menutupi wajahmu ke balik daun telinga. "Untuk kali ini dan selamanya, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi. Enam tahun sudah cukup rasa sakit yang kurasakan saat kau tak ada di sisiku."

Kau menelan ludah sambil mengalihkan pandanganmu darinya, tapi dia menarik dagumu untuk menghadapnya. "Maafkan aku untuk semua yang telah kau lalui." Katanya.

Kau tetap diam. Tanpa kau sadari kau lagi-lagi meneteskan air mata karenanya. Namun, kali ini terselip sedikit rasa bahagia di hatimu kala mengetahui pria itu masih mencintaimu seperti dulu. Tapi, rasa kecewa dan sakit hatimu masih belum hilang akan keputusan singkat yang diambilnya dulu, yang menyebabkan kalian berpisah dan sama-sama terluka.

Ia menciumu lagi dengan perlahan. Membaringkanmu di atas ranjangmu dan mulai menyentuhmu lagi. Pria itu menyalurkan rasa rindunya yang begitu besar padamu melalui sentuhannya yang tiada henti. Kau pun yang merindukannya juga membalas ciumannya dan memeluknya.

Ryouta mulai menurunkan ciumannya dan kini ia berada di dadamu dan memandangi bagian tubuhmu yang begitu menarik di matanya. "Aku tak tahu enam tahun membuat bagian ini semakin menggoda di mataku." Katanya.

Kau memalingkan wajah dengan malu, dan saat itu pula desahanmu keluar tanpa kendali begitu ia menangkup puncak dadamu dengan mulut hangatnya. Lidahnya digerakkannya berulang-ulang untuk memancing suaramu yang begitu ingin didengarnya, dan itu pun berlaku untuk milikmu yang satunya. Ryouta tak berhenti sampai di sana, ia menggoda bagian-bagian tubuhmu yang sensitif dan mulai menandainya sesuka hati.

"Ah!" pekikmu begitu keras saat Ryouta menghujammu dalam-dalam dan bergerak di dalammu dengan cepat. Kau memeluknya dengan erat sambil memejamkan matamu. Kau dapat mendengar napas Ryouta yang memburu tepat di samping telingamu. Ia meredam geraman liarnya dengan menghisap lehermu begitu ia menghempaskan miliknya dan menghujani milikmu dengan cairan hangatnya yang begitu banyak.

Kau mendesah dengan keras dan tanpa sadar telah melukai punggung Ryouta. Pria itu meringis perih, namun itu tak seberapa dengan kenikmatan yang diperolehnya. Pria itu lalu melepaskan diri dan menghempaskan dirinya di sampingmu. Kedua tangan kokohnya meraihmu dan memelukmu erat-erat.

"Maafkan aku." Lagi ia ucapkan itu dengan nada penuh penyesalan. "Aku akan berusaha membahagiakanmu. Seperti janjiku enam tahun yang lalu."

Lagi-lagi matamu berair. Kau mengutuki dirimu sendiri yang begitu sensitif saat berhadapan dengannya. "Ryouta,"

"Kita akan hidup bersama. Bersama anak-anak kita." Katanya lagi dengan nada melamun. "Aku mencintaimu."

Ryouta memandang wajah lelahmu yang terlelap dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia tersenyum dengan bahagia sambil menggenggam tanganmu. Sebuah cincin kawin yang selama ini ia kalungkan di lehernya akhirnya tersemat di jarimu, yang menandakan bahwa kau telah menjadi miliknya.

Ryouta awalnya tak mengira bahwa ia akan bertemu denganmu di pernikahan Akashi. Salah satu mantan kapten tim basket saat _chuugakkou_ itu, menyelipkan sebuah alamat yang dicurinya dari istrinya ke dalam jas Ryouta. Ryouta cukup bingung akan tindakan pria itu, sampai mata Akashi mengarah ke arahmu yang sedang berbicara dengan teman-teman kuliahmu dulu. Saat itu pula, Ryouta menyusun rencananya untukmu. Sebuah rencana yang membuatmu akan terikat selamanya dengannya.

…

"Ugh!" Kau mendesah pelan begitu merasakan Ryouta mulai menggoda tubuhmu lagi. "Hen… tikan!"

"Kita lanjutkan di kamar mandi, sudah lama aku ingin mencobanya."

Kau yang masih setengah mengantuk berusaha menghindar. Kau masih ingin beristirahat. Tapi, pria itu sepertinya begitu senang mengganggumu pagi ini.

BRAK!

"_Mommy, _aku lapar_._" Suara kecil dan nyaring dalam bahasa Inggris itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Kau cepat-cepat menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhmu dan Ryouta memandang seorang bocah berumur lima tahun dengan terbelalak. "Eh?"

"Ryouichi,"

Ryouta memandang bocah itu tak berkedip. Bocah laki-laki yang disebut Ryouichi itu membuat Ryouta terpaku selama beberapa saat. Rambut itu. Mata itu… anak itu seperti replika dirinya ketika kecil.

"_Mom, _siapa dia?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk Ryouta.

Ryouta memandangmu dengan tajam. Kau menelan ludah melihat ayah dari putra tunggalmu terlihat mengeluarkan aura tak menyenangkan. "Bisa kau jelaskan ini?" katanya dengan nada berbahaya. Ryouta ingin membuatmu terkejut dengan rencananya, tapi untuk kali ini dia jauh lebih terkejut.

_Owari_

Keterangan :

_Thanks for read, follow, and review_ (sherrysakura99_-san_, yume-nyaa_-san_, Silvia-KI chan, Reiki sa reta_-san_, Misaki Younna_-san_, Kaito Akahime_-san_, Lucia Michaelis_-san_, gothicgirl. angel_-san_, michelle. hadiwijaya_-san_, eun88_-san, _IshiYumi_-san, _reina-tsu27_-san, _giovina. fr_-san, _NKN0624_-san, _Arisa Hamada_-san, _Sabila Foster_-san, _Kumada Chiyu_-san, _Kisasa Kaguya_-san, _Miyuki Honoka_-san, _VilettaOnyxLV_-san, _Silent_ Reader-san, _mikasa_-san, _Baka Ikemen_-san, _Cliantha L Nike_-san_, Elba Elizabeth_-san_, Hitomi Matsu_-san_, Miyoru Yume_-san_, Vampire Uchiha_-san_, ViettaOnyxLV_-san, _aho bishounen_-san, _ _-san_, kuroizayoi_-san, _ChocolatDiamond_-san_, siskap906_-san, hiyorii-chan, _Silent_Reader_-_san, _Mell Hinaga Kuran_-san, _dll).

Yaaak… Kise. Mungkin banyak cerita yang mirip-mirip. Ditinggal pas hari pernikahan (Witch's Romance). Karena saya nggak tega ngebikin Kise meninggalkan _Reader_ tanpa alasan, akhirnya saya kasih alasan karena mantan yang ngancam bunuh diri (Anata Yori). Dengan watak Kise yang baik banget bagi saya, akhirnya skenarionya jadi seperti itu. Agak njiplak ya? Maafkan saya ya.

Oya, _omodettou gozaimasu_ juga untuk _fans_ Kise x _Reader_. Tanpa kalian, cerita tentang Kise Ryouta ini tak akan pernah ada. Seperti sebelumnya juga, saya meminta maaf untuk _fans_ Kise x _Reader_ sudah membuat Kise seperti ini di dalam cerita ber-_rating extreme_. Seperti biasa _character_ yang banyak disebut di review akan menjadi _character_ selanjutnya yang diceritakan. Sampai jumpa dengan cerita dan _character_ selanjutnya. Maaf juga nggak bisa _update_ cepat.


End file.
